


It's Hard To Say I Love You.

by rybreadd



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rybreadd/pseuds/rybreadd
Summary: Misaki worries about saying those three special words to his special person.





	It's Hard To Say I Love You.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first actual fanfiction so please help me out on this haha,, but yeah i was watching season 3 episode 9 and just wrote this

It’s hard to say I love you. Usagi should already know this without me telling him! But still… It’s embarrassing. Am I a bad person? I don’t think what we’re doing is wrong, but I still feel ashamed. I feel so selfish. I must be selfish. If I can’t say three simple words to someone I care about, what kind of lover am I? 

When Mr. Ijuin asked if we we’re dating I panicked, but why does it matter? Why am I so nervous? Because Usagi and I are both men in a relationship, how would other people react? I’m scared of the possible backlash, or anger. Would I lose everyone? What if Usagi ends up leaving me too?

I’m selfish. I’m only thinking about myself. Why can’t I tell him? Why can’t I just-

“Misaki?”  
“Uwah!” Crap! Why am I crying? I start to wipe away the tears but Usagi grabs my wrists. “Misaki, what’s wrong?” I shake my head. “No-nothing, I just, I just was thinking about something…” Usagi gives me a concerned look and slowly lets go of me. I immediately pull away and turn to the side, blushing furiously. Tell him. “Usagi-san, I… I know I don’t really tell you this enough but I-I…” I can feel my heart beating. Why can’t I say it…?

Usagi smiles and leans in to kiss me. I lean in and wrap my arms around his shoulders. He pulls away, smirking. I blush, “W-why’d you stop…?” This just makes him smile at me, “Say it” he tells me. Oh my god this is so embarrassing. I shut my eyes in hopes to avoid this situation. But it’s too late. I take a deep breath.

One.  
Two.  
Three.

“Iloveyou.”

He kisses me again, harder. “I love you too, Misaki.”


End file.
